


renegade

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some godforsaken reason, Violet’s latest foster parents thought she’d enjoy learning how to play the flute for three months in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	renegade

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/132702398135/paigeviolet-summer-camp)

_Band camp_. For some godforsaken reason, Violet’s latest foster parents thought she’d enjoy learning how to play the flute for three months in the middle of nowhere.

Violet’s pretty sure Mrs. Alver just wants some quality time alone with her pool girl, but Violet’s not supposed to notice the way her newest mother watches the twenty-something blonde. And now that she’s fifteen, the chance of her actually getting adopted again is pretty much null, so she plays nice. Most of the time.

But fucking band camp? That was just cruel. There was a perfectly good all purpose camp right across the lake, and she could have learned to shoot a bow or hiked through the woods or did literally anything besides blowing across a metal tube at nine in the morning. What was the point in having some rich couple adopt her, so they could feel better about saving the little black girl, if she didn’t even get to spend her summer on a fancy boat?

Maybe she’d ask for archery lessons, they’d probably cream themselves at the idea of her applying herself. For now though, she  _needs_  to get away from all the band geeks. Somehow she got sent to the one band camp- they couldn’t all be like this- where the other campers  _wanted_  to be there. Her cabin was a mess of overly excited woodwind players, who thought the best game ever was trying to recreate pop songs across glass bottles. (And worse- they weren’t even beer bottles, they were all empty soda ones.)

Staying off the path, Violet heads down to the lake with a towel. She hadn’t packed a bathing suit, hadn’t even known the camp was near water, something they were rather careful to keep off their website. Violet had briefly considered inviting the piccolo player, Hayden, she was sharp and gorgeous and not as brainwashed as the others. But Hayden went everywhere with Tracy, and Tracy was a counselor who definitely would not approve of a late night rule breaking outing to the lake.

So Violet’s alone. Whatever. At least this way there’s no awkward moment before stripping where you don’t want to be the first person to take your clothes off, but you also don’t want to be caught watching the other person strip.

Violet leaves her clothes and towel on a random rock and steps in. She almost immediately jumps out, but thinking of her cabin-mates playing another round of no words karaoke, she dunks her head in the cool water. The lake’s bottom is gross feeling, and Violet’s about to swim into deeper water when a voice calls out to her.

“Excuse me! Camper, get out of the lake!”  

Violet groans, turning back to the shore, and sure enough, there’s a counselor with a flashlight.

“Tonight please,” she adds, and Violet places her with a smile- Counselor Paige, one of the quieter pretty ones that played strings.

“Yes’m,” Violet drawls, and walks out, smirking when the flashlight points downwards the moment her body’s showing above water. Closer- and how lucky that Paige happens to be next to her towel- she can see the older girl’s blush, and Violet can work with that.

“Towel?” Violet asks, and Paige looks up at her, startled and her cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red.

“Wha-”

“Nevermind,” Violet breathes, reaching down beside Paige and slowly wrapping the towel around herself. “You could have joined, the water’s nice.”

Paige’s eyes widen, and she seems to remember she’s in charge in that moment. “Campers aren’t allowed in the lake, especially not without supervision-”

Violet grins, “Are you offering?”

Paige continues like she didn’t hear her, but the blush is back. “-and you’re outside your cabin after lights out-”

“So are you.”

“-and if Victoria wasn’t asleep, I’d march you there right now-”

“With me still undressed? Kinky.”

Paige’s hands snap to her hips, and her eyes narrow. “Would you stop?”

“Stop what?” Violet asks with a saccharine smile.

“You know what,” Paige grumbles, crossing her arms. “And pick up your clothes, we’re heading back.”

“So soon?” Violet says, “I was hoping you’d  _supervise_  me some more.”

“You’re impossible.”

“You’re gorgeous.”

“You’re- what?”

Violet shrugs, finally picking up her clothes. “I thought we were stating the obvious.”

Paige’s lips purse, but she lets the comment slide. “We’re going back now.”

“Okay,” Violet says, and they walk back together in an easy silence. It’s nice enough that Violet doesn’t want to annoy the older girl, and if she were the poetic type, she’d probably classify the walk back under the stars as romantic.

They reach the woodwinds cabin, and Violet’s tempted to point out that Paige had no reason to know what type of instrument she played. (And wow, she really hadn’t thought about all the easy band innuendos, she’d have to work on that now.)

“This is you, sleep well.”

“I will, see you tomorrow night.”

Paige looks almost amused at that, “Going to be craving another midnight swim?”

“Probably.”

“Well.” Paige actually looks around for adults before finishing in a quieter tone, “maybe if you wear a bathing suit, I’ll join you.”

(Underwear turns out to be close enough, and Violet supposes band camp isn’t all bad.)


End file.
